


Tentacle Tantrum

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Michelangelo really needs to stop touching Donatello's machines...





	Tentacle Tantrum

“M-Mikey!”

The drape couldn’t come down fast enough, caught and torn away by chubby green fingers, and the youngest turtle wasted no time in grabbing and prodding his greedy hands all over Donnie’s latest toy - a ceremony very familiar to everyone in the lair by now. Donnie would build something wicked cool and awesome and Mikey, the bold and noble fellow he was, would test it - even if Donnie said no.

But Donnie really appreciated it! Probably. I mean, how else would he really know if his junk worked or not? It just made so much sense.

Speaking of which, Donnie’s prancing about madly right now - another familiar ceremony. Mikey just ignores it though, fumbling his way across Donnie’s machine even despite the elder turtle’s attempts to drag him away, blind him by covering his eyes or smack him about a bit. Naaah. That never worked. Not even Donnie’s snide comments did anything.

“Yeah yeah~” He trills, thumbing over a particularly phallic section of this new whatsamabob. Mikey grins, barely surprised at this, because he’s seen Donnie’s array of home-made toys - maaaaybe he might have possibly used some of them too. And maaaaybe he has one under his bed and maaaybe Donnie doesn’t know about it. Oh well.

The machine is…pretty weird looking. Aside from being made of cleaned up scrap, it’s all limp and weird and…almost looks like some kinda kooky monster from a cartoon. Makes Mikey snort a bit when he jabs at a few buttons (much to Donnie’s dismay) and hears it sigh and whirr and squeak.

“Don’t touch that!” His hands are grasped and firmly ripped away from the doodad, and Donnie just shoves him back, taking up his space in front of the machine whilst he starts to tinker around with it. Like, exactly what Mikey was doing. Tyyyypical. Donnie could be a real hypocrite sometimes.

“Aww c'mon, D!” The younger turtle snakes his way around Donnie once more, noting that the genius’s cheeks are scarlet and his breath is laboured whilst he tries to mess up whatever Mikey had done to it. Clearly this was something priiivate.

Oops?

Donnie doesn’t bite, which is strange because he’s usually always crabby. That sorta ruins the mood and Mikey can only pout, a little dispirited as he slinks away. Maybe Raph’s got something cool he can “fix”, instead?

It’s only when Mikey reaches the end of Donnie’s desk does he realise that he’s finding it really fucking hard to move. Like, super difficult. Almost like he’s trying to wade through mutagen-syrup or something like that and it’s - pretty - freaking - annoying!

“The hell?” One glance down sort of answers everything. It’s Donnie’s doohicky - or some part of it anyway; strangling his leg and holding him fast. Of course his kneejerk reaction of trying to tear away fails miserably and - somehow - entices another thing to grab his other leg!

And - And then it starts moving! Coiling up his thighs and - and slithering onto his shell and the feeling is so fucking bizarre that his voice catches in his throat and he can only watch it happen.

“U-Uh…” Another one snatches his arm away, and one more follows suit - holding them back above his head and just not letting go! He can barely even move any of his limbs! The thing’s so fucking strong!

“D-Donnie…” he warns, straining his neck around to try and catch his older brother. Of course - typical Donnie’s totally oblivious to everything - just happily whacking away at his machine. Freaking nerd! Of all the times! It’s so typical that Mikey manages to roll his eyes even despite his…predicament? If he could call it that.

When he turns back, his gaze meets the one particular part of the machine that Mikey had drawn notice to earlier. It’s pretty much a cock - one that leads on from a tentacle. In fact, all the things holding Mikey are of the same design - weird, pulsing tentacles with cocks of some form on the tips; thick and fat or just like normal looking tentacles. W-What the hell was this thing?

“Uh…” The cock in front of him presses in, smearing itself over Mikey’s nose and dabbing some icky stuff all over it - enough to make his wrinkle his nose and try to turn away from it, agitated when it just…follows him. “H-Hi?”

It’s funny - in a weird way, when the cock perks up a little at Mikey’s words. But it’s not funny. He’s lying. Because it quickly forces itself into his open mouth, more interested in that than the greeting apparently, and the taste alone makes Mikey gag and squirm fruitlessly.

“ _MmmmPhH_?” Now, he’s worried. Actually he’s kinda terrified, and his struggles are totally useless because this thing is so damn strong! It’s totally trapped him! And -And now it’s starting to pull him up! Up, up, up and he can’t get down! Can’t move and get yell or cry out! He’s totally stuck!

And - And now it’s moving again! Another one, prodding and poking at his ass and that’s enough to really get his heart racing.

“MmM! nnNNmmp!” It’s slick, like the one in his mouth, so it slips inside him easily; pushing in and in until it totally fills him up and draws a pathetic whine from him when it hits his prostate - makes his cock throb and jolt behind his slit.

Of course he had to be fucking like this. He’s sorta…disgusted by that, but at the same time it was just the way it was. He’s fucked himself before with Donnie’s stuff and it was cool. But - But this isn’t what he wanted. Not…Not right now. And there’s nothing he can do but moan and whimper as that same tentacle starts moving inside of him, faster and faster and faster until it’s fucking him.

The one in his mouth too - fucking him. Drizzling that weird goop onto his tongue, coating his mouth in it as it slips in and out on repeat, muffling him and making his noises sound so weird and wrong to his ears.

It’s not long until his own dick drops down - but even as soon as it peeks out from his slit the things are on it immediately, coaxing it out and coiling around it. He almost chokes on the cock in his mouth when the tentacles start pumping him - slowly and methodically, like they’re torturing him.

And - And he’s finding it harder to fight against it, now. Harder, like the cocks inside him, because it feels so amazing to be used like this - without having to do anything - being completely useless and powerless.

In fact, he only remembers that Donnie’s in the room when the tentacles whip him around so that he bumps noses with his older brother, who’s pretty much under the same circumstances as himself given the look of total bliss on his face. Though… Donnie’s mouth is totally left untouched.

“M-Mik- _AAgh_ -ey!” It’s pretty ungraceful, and any other time Mikey would laugh, but instead he can only moan, unable to draw his eyes away from Donnie leaking cock now that he’s spotted it. Obviously, Donnie knew what he was doing when designing this thing. It’s fucking him even harder than it is Mikey - Donnie’s been hoisted at a slight tilt and Mikey can see the tentacles using his brother - two alternating in and out of his ass, making Donnie quiver and shake with every word he tries to speak.

But Mikey’s too lost to really get any of it - too lost in his world of cocks and - and being fucked. Too lost to even fight or struggle or lash out – too lost to try and get away, try and call for help. M-Maybe Donnie can?

M-Maybe. But Donnie’s barely in any better shape than he is and even if he did manage there’s no way the others would hear him and - and who knows when this things gonna stop? Maybe it never will?

And it’s mindnumbing, but Mikey finds that…that he kinda likes the idea of that. Just - just this. Forever. Like s-some kinda corny fairytale with cocks and cum and tentacle monsters.

And - And when he finally cums it doesn’t stop. They just keep fucking him and - and make him cum even more. More and more, coating Donnie’s shell as well as his own. Over and over and over until Mikey finally passes out from exhaustion and the world goes dark.


End file.
